Manufacturers and retailers have long known the value of a convertible shoe that allows a consumer to detachably secure a plurality of shoe uppers to a single pair of shoe soles. In addition to the economic advantage of replacing numerous pairs of shoes with a single pair of shoe soles and a variety of uppers, such a shoe has other advantages, including conservation of space during travel. Prior attempts to produce such a shoe have not been successful in that they suffer from many disadvantages, including complexity of manufacture, difficulty of use, unreliability, and unconventional appearance. Such attempts have included efforts to attach shoe uppers to a shoe sole using snap fasteners, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 to H. Jneid, and using zippers, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,528 to P. Hartung. These attempts failed to provide functionality in that they are overly complex and do not provide a hidden-type connection. Recent embodiments for a convertible shoe have attempted to substantially hide the connection between vamp and sole, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,486 to G. Lin utilizing clips and U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,846 to G. Lin using a pushbutton locking mechanism. Yet, such attempts have not adequately solved the problem of ease of manufacturing while providing secure locking, hidden view, and facility of use by the consumer. For example, the patent to Lin requires difficult and expensive manufacturing techniques to insure that the push button is accurately positioned and to prevent foaming material from fouling the internal components. In addition, the push button is visible, or, if attempted to be hidden, presents substantial manufacturing difficulty and increased costs. Furthermore, such mechanisms must be located along the outer perimeter of the shoe sole such that the pushbutton is accessible, thus preventing its application to thong style shoe designs in which one upper connection is positioned toward the center and away from the perimeter of the shoe sole.